Conventional attribute value estimation devices for estimating, from data input thereto, an attribute value of the data include those that estimate an attribute value of input data by extracting features of the data and then comparing the thus-extracted features with features of training samples that the devices have learned previously. In such devices, estimation results may be treated as discrete quantities (Patent Document 1) or as continuous quantities (Patent Document 2).